1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns hand tools generally, and specifically hand held tools for turning and driving bolts, screws and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a spherical ratchet handle for driving socket wrenches.
2. Description of Related Art
Because they are very useful, ratcheted, hand-held wrenches are ubiquitous. A ratchet wrench tool comprises an elongated handle adapted to rotate about the axis of a male drive post that couples to a cylindrical socket used to drive a threaded fastener, such as a bolt or screw. The ratchet drives the fastener by repeated turns of the wrench handle through an arc comprising a portion of a 360.degree. sweep around the fastener axis. The ratchet mechanism embedded in the end of the handle above the post prevents unintentional reversing of fastener tightening when the handle is moved backwards. Rotation of the elongated handle through the full 360.degree. of a single turn, however, may be hampered by nearby objects. Need commonly exists to overcome the drawbacks inherent in using such wrenches in tight quarters.
The typical solution is to provide an extension rod to offset the drive post vertically from the fastener so the handle can be rotated in more open space. Some confined situations, however, limit even this usage. A narrow or crooked access space can prevent a user from aligning an extension rod with the fastener axis, and extension rods may not be available or may be of inadequate length. In some applications, a user may be able to reach a fastener with his hand to turn it, even though he could not see it much less turn it with a conventional ratchet. A need exists for a tool useful in such situations.
For certain rotational motions, mis-alignment of the drive post and fastener axes can be problematic, especially for repetitive motions. Where a fastener must be kept precisely aligned (e.g. when first being started), a conventional, side-handle ratchet is awkward to use. Favoring accuracy over force, the user instead will grip the head of the ratchet and twist it without much help from elongated handle. A spherical ratchet handle would provide better leverage in such applications with the same desired control.